How did I end up in Hoenn?
by AzureEdge7
Summary: I'm having a normal summer day. So what caused me to suddenly pop up in the Hoenn region? And how the hell do I get back home? So, I just had to do a pokemon self insert. This is a OC/Self insert. Enjoy! I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note~ So I had to do a Pokemon Self insert. I just had to.

Review please!

* * *

I'm having a normal summer day. So what caused me to suddenly pop up in the Hoenn region? And how the hell do I get back home?

Alright, lemme recap this.

* * *

I was having a normal day. Just chilling around, and checking the internet for news about games and all of that. I didn't want to play Pokémon X and Y, I've already beaten the league and now all I do is the battle chateau and breed for shiny. I need a higher difficulty.

So I decided, why not play Pokémon Emerald for nostalgia? I found my Nintendo DS, in a pile of consoles that are never used anymore. They all served their purpose, and it was time to move on to the better ones. I inserted the game into the console.

I turned on the DS and for some weird reason it was on full battery. I can never find the charger for my DS, so when it dies I have to go find it. I pressed start new game and saw the warning sign. "If you will start a new game your previous save file will be deleted, Pokémon and items with it. Continue? Yes/No.

"Sorry dudes." I always feel guilty when starting a new game.I pressed the Yes button and saw professor Birch. Honestly Birch is in my top 3 Pokémon professors, being number 2 (I think we all know what's number 1). Birch is an amazing dude, one of the most hipster professors out there. He's also athletic running from that Poocheyana/ Zigzagzoon like that.

This time it felt weird, when professor Birch was speaking. He felt like he was actually talking to me, and I didn't spam the A button. I actually went slow this time listening to him speak. "This world is inhabited by Pokémon, and they help us in many ways." He pulls out a Lotad. I finally get to the point where he asks me if I'm a girl or a boy.

The last time I checked, I'm obviously a girl. I pressed the A button when I selected May.

"What is your name?" Letters pop up on my DS."It's Azure." I selected Azure, slowly. Sometimes I wish Emerald was part of Generation 4, when stuff was actually touch screen."Is your name Azure?" I hesitated but clicked the yes button. For some reason it felt like the dude was giving me a death glare, like this was my last chance to change my name.

"Azure, welcome to the Pokémon world!" Just as May got smaller a green portal appeared under my feet. This thing just sucked me right in. I blacked out mid way through the portal. Portal traveling does that to you.

The next thing I knew, I was in something. Was it a contraption of some sort? It was moving, no doubt about that. I looked around. There was a lot of junk in it. Maybe...I'm in Pokémon Emerald? I shook my head. No way. Not taking that option.

But why else would I be in a **green** portal, and then be in a **truck**? Crap. I AM IN POKEMON EMRALD!

* * *

Next Chapter~ Stopping the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note~ So this is chapter 2 of how did I get sucked into Hoenn? And Azure meets a weird NPC dude.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 2~ Stopping the truck.

I yelled at the top of my lungs."Someone please help me!" So now I'm in a truck. Great.

Will they stop if I say I have to pee? I thought, oh what the hell. Why not. So I screamed on the top of my lungs "I GOTTA GO PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The truck suddenly stopped. I jolted from one side of the truck to another. "What the heck! This is why you don't let people have trucks, and let people in trucks, and have seatbelts!"

I kicked the door as hard as I could and saw someone waiting for me. "Azure, welcome to our new home in little root town!"

"Um... thanks. So... can I ask a question?"

"What is it sweetie?" I couldn't tell her that her daughter got swapped for me.

"Who the hell was driving the truck? "

" It was the moving company sweetie."

"Next time we move were not using them. We should file a lawsuit instead."

"Sweetie, there the best out of the best."

"And yet I almost died of dehydration and of shock."

"Sorry sweetie."

"I'm going to go set up my clock." I went in the house and looked around. Vigroths and Machamps were everywhere. I sighed. I went up to my room and set up the time.

"AZURE COME QUICK!"

I sighed. The magical Petalburg gym leader was on TV. I walked downstairs and she sighed. "Guess it's over."

"Oh well. So I'm gonna go disturb the neighbors."

"I was going to ask you to meet them! And Azure, please be nice."

"Alright, fine." I walked next door and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. "I guess I'll let myself in." I opened the door and strolled in.

"Your name is Azure, right? Nice to meet you! I'm miss Azelea, Brendan's mom. He's upstairs! Go meet him!"

"Alright then, guess I'm going upstairs." I walked upstairs. There was nobody there, and nothing out of place except for a poke ball. I touched it and Brendan came flying in.

"Touch your own stuff!"

"Hey there, the name's Azure."

"Brendan. So you're a girl... I thought that you were a boy."

I was annoyed "Does Azure really sound like a boy name?"

"Maybe."

"Hey! That doesn't answer my question!"

"You never answered mine either."

"You never asked a question!"

Brendan sighed."Forget it."

"Smell ya later." I walked out of there with nothing accomplished. And in a couple of steps it would all begin. My Pokémon journey. But first off, how do I get home? I was looking at my feet when walking and bumped into a shady man with a Fedora. And a cloak. It wasn't an just an ordinary NPC.

"Sorry."

"If you want to go home, you've got to beat Wallace. He's got the key to your freedom from this game." He was shuffling with his small bag on the side of his cloak.

"What?"

"Pokémon League champion. And no losing either a battle either. You better train. Here, I'll give you this." The mysterious man gave me an Egg.

"How did you fit that in your bag? Wait, don't leave!"

"We'll meet soon enough Azure." He disappeared without another word.

"Damn." After wondering where that dude went I heard a cry.

"HELP!"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note~ 2 Reviews! Yay!

Cdpict- Your story is amazing. And their chapters are wayyyyy longer than mine. So they take a bit longer to update. And yea this story came off of the top of my head after I updated How did I get into Sylvarant so I was like hey... why not? (I seriously need to make another OC. I feel bad for Azure.)

Lydiakelux- Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3~ Picking a Pokémon

"HELP!"

I ran as fast as I could to the end of town when I saw Prof. Birch being chased by a Poocheyana. "Pick a Pokémon from my bag! And fight the Poocheyana off!"

The first thing that came to mind is... why should I? I could always just let him get mauled by the Poocheyana. But I couldn't. I just had to be the good Samaritan and help. So I walked to his bag and was deciding on what Pokémon to choose. I could never choose between Treecko and Mudkip. Torchic was a hard choice because of Roxanne. But if I had a Mudkip or a Treecko, what would I name it?

I heard feet and more yelling as the professor got bit by the Poocheyana. He was really going to die if I didn't help. He screamed "Just pick one! I'll give you another anyway!"

I looked at the man running for his life, as he saw hope in my eyes. "Alright! Treecko, I choose you!" I opened up the Poke ball and saw a fin pop up."Oops, wrong one. Mudkip return!" The fish thing returned to its poke ball.

"How do you know which starter is in which?"

"You can tell, with the might of heart-ow!"

"That is the most cheesiest thing I have heard in ages." Fine. I threw the next one out. "Treecko, I choose you!" I heard a growl, and I didn't tell it to use growl yet. "Oi, don't you have to listen to me?"

It gave me a sad look, those looks when a thing had been tortured, but I gave a little smile. "I'm gonna be your friend now, so deal with it!"

The poor thing sighed and tackled the Poocheyana. The Poocheyana was dead in a hit. Oh sorry this is a kids game. The Poocheyana fainted in a hit.

"What the hell? Shouldn't it have been like 3 turns, cuz that things like level 3 or something like that?" Professor Birch stared at me. "No, I just hatched that out of an egg."

"You what?"

"I hatched it out of an egg."

He was a crazy, hipster professor."So you're telling me that you could have wild Poocheyana but you decided to go to to the daycare, a billion miles away and get an egg?"

"Your name is Azure, right? Norman's daughter?"

"Yes... I guess you can say that."

"Treecko over there likes you. You want to keep him?"

"Where did you get that Treecko anyway?"

"Let's head to my office, shall we?"

"You didn't answer my question." He galloped away to his laboratory.

"Treecko? Done looking at the sky? Let's go!"

The Treecko roared in delight. It didn't look happy in its poke ball so I guess it's fine to let it out every once in a while.

Me and Treecko walked to the laboratory. This was going to be the start of a long Pokémon adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note~ I finally posted the next chapter after forever. Yay!

* * *

Chapter 4~ Pokedex time!

I sighed of relief. I'm finally at the professor's laboratory, after walking around town forever. It wasn't a long walk from route 101 to the laboratory, it's just that I didn't know where it is. Little root town... is gigantic! At least that egg that dude gave me was going to hatch sooner or later. It didn't shake at all yet, so that's a relief.

Treecko sighed. That thing couldn't handle my stupidity. I hope that egg, or whatever Pokémon in that egg can handle it.

Let me explain how it took forever:

First off, there's a bunch of houses that makes it look like this place is actually a town. In the game there was only 2 houses... yours and your neighbors. But as curious as I was, I've always wondered where the other people in town lived. That question got answered today.

So I barged into everyone's house looking for items in their trashcans. Nobody questioned me or even batted an eye. I guess this is the usual for them. I got a couple of potions.

And that's the reason why it took forever for me to get here. I walked in like a boss, and the first thing I saw were aides for the prof. Wait, since when did the hipster need help from these professor's in training? And then I thought to myself, if I can find Professor Sycamore... That'd be totally worth getting sucked into the Pokémon world. But meeting Birch is still cool too.

Birch cut my thought. "Ah, Azure there you are! I'd like to discuss some things with you."

I just got really annoyed."Like what? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"You are?"

"I'm looking for a French dude named Sycamore."

"I don't know of any man named Sycamore..."

I cut him off. "Oh, well it's fine." That just confirmed my theory, that all professors change their names to be one with a tree. For female's it's a bush.

"Um... Azure can you help me with something?"

I tried not to have a rude tone, but the tone appeared by itself."Help you with what?"

"This." He handed me the most dreadful thing in all of humanity, which is humanly impossible to finish. And now it was shaped like a GBA.

"Ah, crap. I gotta finish that?"

"I'm not giving it to you yet, Azure. You have to go find my son, Brendan first."

My first thought is 'Why can't you do it?' But then I remembered the entire scene with the Poocheyana. "I'll help you."

"Thanks! He should be in Route 103."

I walked outside, and Treecko was already outside. Wait, did he even go inside? "How the- Oh forget it. Were going to route 103 to face my so called rival. You better win."

Treecko growled.

* * *

"I should have never said yes..." I huffed as I made it past Oadle own. Seriously, I'm not fit to run this much in an entire day. And on top of that I didn't even pack anything. I was dying of thirst. "Brendan! Please come out! Your dad needs your help! And I need your help! I'm gonna die out here, of thirst!"

The white hair*ahem* cap teenager ran to my aid. "Azure, what're you doing here?!"

I smiled. "Your dad got chased by a Poocheyana. And so I borrowed, well he let me keep one of his Pokémon."

"I'm not going back without a battle!"

"Do we really have to battle? I need to save my Pokémon's energy for any wild encounter-"

"Let's battle!" He took his Torchic out. "Torchic use Growl!"

I've always hated how trainers make their Pokémon use useless moves, like really did you think a chicken's growl was going to scare my salamander tree thing?

After a while Brendan reajusted his hat. "Azure, aren't you going to attack?"

"I don't know what Treecko's move set is. For all I know it could have learned Dragon Breath or something."

"Just say something!"

"Fine! Treecko, use tackle, or pound, or whatever attack move you have!"

Treecko attacked the Torchic.

"Azure, that move's called Pound." He readjusted his hat again.

It wasn't hot or anything so I wondered why he looked all red."Your sweating?"

"It's the heat of the battle! Can't you feel it? Torchic use growl again!"

"You seriously want to get schooled, don't you? Treecko, use pound!" Treecko went to the Torchic and slapped the thing. It fainted. Torchic looked dead though.

"Good game." We shook hands and silently walked back to Birch's lab, and took a pit stop at the Pokémon Center. Treecko growled when I tried to shove it back in it's poke ball.

We were finially back, and Birch noticed us. "Ah, you two are back! I have your Pokedex's right here!" He handed us a Pokedex.

"Thanks Prof!"He then went on with a lecture about Pokémon and his dream. Which by the looks of the Pokedex were empty. Dead Empty. He then handed us a bunch of poke balls. Well it wasn't a bunch, it was more like 5.

Brendan disappeared after Birch was done talking. I decided to head back to my so called 'House' and take everything that I have with me.

But before I go, I had to say something. "Smell ya later, Prof!" I walked out of laboratory.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5~ I can Run?!

I was on my way. Finally becoming a Pokémon trainer. But something was missing. And I realized that when I heard footsteps. They were fast, real fast, and heading my way."Azure! You're alive!" It was my so called NPC mom. Who almost gave me a heart attack. It was bad enough with Goosebumps.

I looked at her like she was part of the mafia, a mad man or something. There's always a mad man in a town like this anyway. "What?!" I then started to death glare her (The Kratos Aurion way) if she had a knife.

She sighed and smiled. Guess she could take the Kratos Aurion death glare. Damn. "Oh, Azure, I meant you can't survive without these shoes!" She waved them in front of my face.

What kind of parenting did she have anyway? It seems like she was raised on Tumblr. Really, who doesn't notice that your daughter, or if you even had a daughter was swapped by me! "ER MER GAWD, Running shoes!? For me?!"

She nodded, and the whole mafia incident disappeared. "Thanks dude! Anyway... do you have any spare stuff that I can use?"

She looked nervous. Real Nervous."Stuff? Azure, we just moved in..."

I was not going to go around the world in a pair of jeans, A Make Pasta not war T-shirt, a black cardigan and red/blue Air Force One's (That are creased beyond belief thanks to me walking all the way to Brendan.) My shoes are already ruined. "Gimme all you've got or I'll take the neighbor's clothes!"

She calmed down."Let's go to the house, shall we?"

We silently walked to the house. I opened the door and ran upstairs to see what I could pack. WAIT A SECOND... I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BAG? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PACK?

The NPC mom lady came in and stated there was a outfit in the closet. But it wasn't any ordinary outfit you'd see in 5th Avenue. It was... May's outfit in Pokémon Emerald. But with a little twist. Instead of those Booty shorts, they were jeans. Not like those double jeans that Brendan has, it's just one layer. And the bag wasn't a fanny pack! It was a bag just like Brendan's! The shirt was exactly like Brendan's though, which wasn't half bad, considering that I hate no sleeves. It had a green bandanna just like May's.

I was staring at my dream outfit uncontrollably, and unable to act. I seriously was in shock.

The NPC mom lady asked "Azure, how do you like that outfit?"

"I don't know what to say."

"You said you liked this outfit the best!"

"I do, dude! Thanks!" I hugged this so called mother of mine. I then said "Ma, I'll probably go to Petalburg to see Dad."

"You are? I'll pack everything up for you. Just go to the living room and wait till it's done. You can watch TV, in the meanwhile."

"First, lemme switch these clothes." I went to the bathroom and switched my old clothes for these. Surprisingly, they were all my size and fit perfectly. I walked downstairs and headed to the living room. I sat on the couch and started to relax.

When I find this green thing screeching at me. Oh wait, it was a growl. Treecko's don't learn Screech yet. Unless this thing's level 23, which I highly doubt. But anyway, I was startled.

"Oi, I just realized, I haven't named you yet. What should I name you? Or do you want a nickname?"

Treecko slapped me. And then after me complaining about how hard that was I decided on a nickname for the thing. It wasn't or Trek.

It was Trik.

I slapped the Treecko back. "I'm gonna name you Trik. That good?"

Treecko nodded. "From now on your name is Trik."

"What's all this commotion? Azure, I finished all of your stuff it's good to go *She directed her eyes to Trik*- is that a Pokemon?!"

"How come I'm suddenly disappeared for half the day, and I'm suddenly leaving?"

"Oh yea. I'm sorry, Azure. It's just that I didn't think that you'd be leaving this soon." She gave me a big hug.

"It's fine mom. I'll be fine." I hugged her back, and when she finally let go, I found potions in the living room and stored them in my bag. I walked out of the door with Trik.

Can I start my journey now?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~ The struggle is real. It always was, always has.

I looked at Little Root town, and wondered about the life I could have had. Not living in the city, but actually living wherever they lived before. To think I'm May. Welp, for now I mean. Or maybe May didn't exist and this was a dystopian society waiting to get destroyed? I tried to get a hold of myself and not let thoughts get over me.

Wind gushed from the west. Ah~! This was the perfect time to head out of town. I took step by step slowly, like this was a memorable occasion. Trik was on my right, and would stay on my right side, because this wasn't a nuzlocke. Or was it?

I was finally at route 101. Finally. Now this is apparently the shortest and most easiest route in the game... right? Yea, nope. This place is HUGE. No wonder it took 2 weeks for Ash Ketchum to reach Virdinian city. There were Birch trees everywhere (Pun not intended) and wild grass, that was probably up to your ankles tall. Trik growled every time I took a step. Was everything wild grass? But, I haven't encountered anything yet.

I took another step, and then a wild Zigzagzoon appeared! Great. The thing looked harmless, yet it was in his or whatever gender that thing was, biological code to attack my Pokémon. "Geez, Trik can you get rid of that thing?" Trik immediately grabbed Zigzagzoon by the tail and used pound on it. But it wasn't like any other pound. It was like more of those DBZ hand things. That Zigzagzoon flew about a mile and a half away, and was presumed dead.

Like really why would I chase that thing anyway? It got what it deserved. I snickered and continued walking north. North. I walked north and didn't see any familiar things. No people to help you, or little jump thingies. I was lost. I was totally lost.

No time to think about my ideal team now. No favorites, no nothing. I started panicking and paced around. Was that egg going to hatch, and help me? Or when Trik faints am I really done for? GOD, I'm going to be used for Zigzagzoon food! A couple hours passed, and I was another side of this route. It was near sundown now. And now I was hungry. Great. Just great.

I set up my little bed (I was going to buy a tent at Oadle town) and slept right there. I slept hungry.

The next morning I was surrounded by dead *ahem* fainted Wurmple's. By the looks of it Trik kil- made them faint. But why were they here? I didn't have something they could chew on, so why attack me, and not some other trainer on the road? And then I saw it. A bunch of sweet, ripe Oran Berries in a trail formation.

I looked at Trik. "You went in the middle of the night... to find berries? For me?"

Trik slapped me and growled.

"Then who did?"

Trik shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess, we gotta follow this trail."

We followed the trail to an shoddily old, by the looks of it abandoned shack. I pried in, and saw nothing was inside. There was everything you would have need, Poke dollars, Potions, Poke puffs, even an costume outfit! Before taking anything, I snooped the house for any guard dogs. No guard dogs and no people, I was good to go.

And then I saw a picture of a young man with a cape, similarly familiar to the dude I met and his team. He had tons of other Pokémon in that portrait, but the Poocheyana was the only one that wasn't evolved. I turned around and wanted to leave this old shack. I was almost out of the door but got bit by none other than that Poocheyana in that portrait. "Ow!"

It growled at me, his eyes looked like it was make it or break it for him. "Trik use pound!" Trik pounded Poocheyana and the little thing clashed with the wall. It looked hurt now and I didn't want to fight it, but it persisted. "Trik, Dodge as long as you can!"

The Poocheyana kept using tackle and bumped into almost everything. Trik, with his amazing speed dodged every single attack. As for me I looked for a letter, or something, that the owner wrote that he was abandoning this house. A bout 3 minutes later, I was checking out the dining room where I heard a huge clash. I ran to the supposedly library room and saw a bookcase on top of that Poocheyana.

I looked at the bookcase and saw a letter."That thing's dead for sure." I picked the letter up, put it to the side, and grabbed the Poocheyana out of there.

"You little thing... are you alright?" It hissed with all of his might for a response. I gave it a potion and helped it calm down from taking all of that damage. After that I picked up the letter and read it.

"Dear whoever is in my house-

Please take care of Poocheyana. He needs a home, not with me. I am abandoning this house and him altogether. If you do see this letter, the rights of this house belong to you and all of the items that come with it. I wish you luck in your Pokémon journey.

P.S- Next time don't get lost in the smallest route in Hoenn.

From -"

The last part was ripped. I read the letter aloud to Poocheyana and I bent my knees to the little puppy who was about to cry. "You wanna come with me on my adventure? Beats catching a wild one."

The sad, lonely Poocheyana had another trainer! It nodded silently ashamed of his old trainer abandoning him.

Yay! Another one to add on my journey!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note~ Hey guys, I've been a bit busier than usual, so it took time that I take when writing. So enjoy!

Chapter 7~ Looting Goods.

After the whole wreck this dude's house, and it's yours, I finally took everything in there. The house was barren, from the inside. But of course, I'd never come here again, considering that I beat the league.

I took a sheet of paper on this kitchen counter, and a marker found in a pencil case on some shelf. I blew the dust off of it and began to write in capitals.

FREE SHELTER HERE! MAKE SURE TO LOOT (TAKE) SOME STUFF ON YOUR WAY OUT TOO!

I think this will boom business. Oh, we'll have tons of business! I walked out of there with Poocheyana to my left, and Trik to my right.

But I thought to myself, isn't Poocheyana a LOOOOONNNNGGGGGG name? I know, I usually don't nickname Pokemon, but in this case, saying Poocheyana a billion times a day, is a bit too much. So I thought, Why not name it Poochy for when it's a Poocheyana, and when it evolves call it Mighty. IT'S PERFECT!

I knelt down to Poocheyana's view. "Oi. Dog thing."

I caught his attention perfectly, as the thing was about to bite me to death. As I gave it a death glare back, I said " Thing. Or Poochy, I'm still deciding on your name."

Trik slapped me. Well, a slap was better than a bite. Way better than a bite. As I calmed Trik down I said "Fine, fine I'll call ya Poochy."

It nodded, and ran off. I wondered where he went for a moment, but Poochy came back with a open Poke ball. I looked at him and closed the ball. He vanished. It took me a second to realize that was his Poke ball.

I pressed the little button in the middle and he came out with a flash, ready to fight. He looked at the area, and calmed himself down. I had to bite my tongue from not laughing at him. It was only less than a minute in there, and he seriously thought that we were in a battle.

Then again, it brought me to wonder, Does time stop in a Poke ball? I stopped before making any theory's. Leave it to the professors and smart peeps. Not me. So definitely not me. NOT ME.

So, we had lunch in this house. I made Trik and Poochy a sandwich, and we ate in silence. It was awkward. Really awkward.

And then we set off, with Poochy leading the way. In a matter of 30 minutes of walking, we finally managed to get to Oadle town.

And then I remembered. I came here before, looking for Brendan. Then how did I get lost? UGH, Another question to be answered another day.

I headed to the Pokémon center to restore my Pokémon's health and walked towards the end of town. I was almost there, when someone poked me. I didn't want to look behind me... maybe it was a Pokémon killer of some sort.

No, it couldn't be... TEAM ROCKET?! Thoughts poured into my mind, of me entering every route hearing that overused song, that would be horrible. I decided not to turn around and walked ahead. As soon as I took a step, I heard a lady's voice scream, "HELLO?"

I turned around. Crap. What is it now?


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note~ Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8~ Poke Mart.

I gave the unfamiliar person a death glare. She didn't appear to be male or female (He/She was probably flat chested). She poked me again and yelled. "HELLO? ANYONE IN THERE?"

I brushed her peasant hand away from my shoulder and kindly told her to back off.

"But I'm only here to give you a tour!"

"I didn't ask for a tour. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You sure don't look like it. Here, if you're so busy, take this." She handed me a potion.

I took a look at her clothes. She was a Poke mart lady, giving me a potion! I looked at her, she was probably observing my flustered face. "Umm... Thanks."

She walked away without another word, probably muttering about brats these days.

I walked on to route 102. I yawned and looked around for any Pokémon. All I saw were Zigzagzoons and Poocheyana's. No Lotad's and definitley no Ralts.

I avoided all humans that I saw. Thank the heavens they didn't look at me. So, I was walking, and now the town was out of sight. So if I did get lost, I had to ask someone.

I walked to the west, and Poochy popped out of his pokeball. He growled, and as the idiot I am, didnt notice. And that's when Joey, and his short-shorts appeared.

"Get ready for a trainer battle!" This kid walked to me; apparently he was hiding in the bushes where I couldn't see him. He took out a Poocheyana.

Before sending out Poochy, who was already out of his Poke ball, just like Trik, I asked this kid if he had any Rattata's.

He looked at me if I were crazy."There are no Rattata's in Hoenn? Jeez, what planet are you from?"

I thought of that town in the middle of the ocean and said "I'm from Yes."

The kid didn't take my bull crap."Yes? Where is that?"

"Kid, is your name Joey? And why do you like wearing shorts?"

"No! My name's Calvin! And I like wearing shorts because there easy and comfy to wear!"

"That's exactly what Joey said! Poochy, go kill this kid! He's a ripoff!"

Poochy tackled the other Pooch. And that was the basis of the battle for about 10 minutes. Or the entire thing. The other Poocheyana eventually fainted, but not damaging Poochy first.

I laughed at him after I put Poochy in his poke ball. "Haha! That's what you get Joey ripoff!"

For the first time in my life, I saw a trainer actually leave his designated area."I'm getting out of here!" He just left, like that.

As for me, I returned the way I came to the Pokemon center. I got Poochy healed and returned to route 102. No other trainer there, but there was something blocking the way to Petalburg town. Not that I was anywhere near reaching the town. But that was the thought, that I'm never going to get a Ralts. In the game, I usually spent hours in that area actually looking for a Ralts, because Gardevoirs, are amazing. You don't really find good psychic types like Gardevoir nowadays.

So I started walking in a patch of grass, keeping my eye open for a teleporting girl. Now, there's like a 4% chance, that I can actually get a Ralts, so it could take a couple days.

But in the end it's all worth it.

I began my search for a Ralts in the patch of wild grass I was on, using Poochy to defeat every Pokémon in the way. I had a slight thought about getting a Lotad, but that thought eventually diminished. I was not getting a Lotad. Wallace is a WATER ELITE 4 LEADER. WATER.

WATER.

So that was out of the question.

After a day of walking in grass I set up camp and started sleeping.

UGH, How long is it going to take before I find a Ralts!


	9. Chapter 9

The cover page was made by Starlet Heaven, who was kind enough to take my request. Go check her page out~!

Chapter 9~ I am not leaving this route till I find a freaking Ralts!

I started walking around. Alright, not walking, I was running. I then spotted a female trainer, and if she didn't look at me, and I actually snuck past her, would be Petalburg city.

But then it hit me.

I HAVEN'T FOUND A RALTS YET!

I told myself at the beginning of this adventure that I'd find a Ralts, because it was necessary for survival because of teleporting. And who doesn't want a Gardy~ Gardevoir?

I've never nicknamed a Gardevoir, nor do I have any nicknames that actually fit a gardevoir. I mean the name's like amazing enough.

And then the sound of shuffling feet was coming towards me. I looked at the trainer girl who I saw earlier, and she was heading twards me. I ran for my life, and found safety in a bush.

This bush had berries or something of the sort, but I'm not going to pick them. Maybe there poisonous? Maybe that was the reason why Gary's Raticate died.

So I couldn't take a chance in what seemed like reality. After about 5 minutes, I couldn't hear any more shuffling, so the coast was finally clear. Well, I could take a chance. So, I slowly tried to get out of the bush. My foot got stuck in a branch, and I couldn't get out. I scanned the area for any wild Pokemon, that would like a nice, juicy human for a snack.

And guess what I saw right in front of me. I saw nothing else besides something that looked like it wore a white dress. It had what looked like green hair, and I hoped, it was female.

I grabbed the thing as hard as I could, and the little ralts didn't like it. It growled at me, and I remembered, that it's the only move a Ralts should know by now. THE ONLY MOVE A RALTS SHOULD KNOW.

The next moment, this thing used teleport and vanished. "Crap, that little bastard..." After about another 5 minutes, I finally got out of that branch trap and started walking around the same wild patch, with that lady out of sight. I took Poochy out of his Poke ball, and asked him to sniff out any Ralts nearby. I just hoped that nod, wasn't a false lie, and his nose wasn't clogged or anything like that. So now I was a bounty hunter, and Poochy was the little bulldog that can sniff everything out.

We were totally going to find this Ralts.

5 hours silently passed, fighting wild Zigzagzoon's was getting boring now, and Poochy was going to faint sooner or later. I ran out of potions, and we were too close to finding a damn Ralts, to give up now. We were now in the same area where I saw the Ralts before, and I had to guess what level Poochy was, he was about level 13 ish.

And then it came back. That little bastard just teleported right where I left him so, it was perfect for me. Iyelled at Poochy. "If you make it teleport one more time, I'm disowning you."

Poochy barked and ran for his life, making sure that he wasn't disowned a second time. I hope, that thing knew I was joking. Well anyway it bit the ralts, which I should it not to do. I threw a pokeball at it, and with each passing milla-second I could hear the pounding of my heart.

_Is it going to shake 3 times?_

The ball shook once.

_Will I catch it?_

The ball shook faster this time. Two.

_I can't do another 5 hours again..._

The ball hesitated for a moment, but shook another time.

_Crap, is it going to break free?_

I've never legitly caught a pokemon, I mean Poocheyana was given to me by a random dude, and Treecko's really my starter. Sooo~ Will the ball turn black~?

**BOOM.**_The ball turned black, as Azure looked at it with joy._

"AWWWW YEAAAAAA~! I caught a Ralts~!"

I didn't want to take it out because I show it off to Wally, who would catch that in like 3 seconds flat. But still, I got a Ralts first~!

I walked west, and left the route to Petalburg city, and felt accomplished.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note~ I'm not revealing Ralt's gender, till later.

* * *

Chapter 10~ Wally

The man noticed the swoosh of feet heading towards him."Ah, Azure can you help me for a moment?"

I sighed. I was already tired from walking all day, just trying to find a freaking Ralts, and now I have to go back, to help this kid find what I've been searching for hours?

"Please Azure?" The Zigzagzoon Norman gave him yanked at his neck, and he started coughing.

"Fine, fine, I'll help you." I took out Trik, and we walked out of the gym.

Wally put up a fake smile, when we were about half way there."So, Azure, how do you like Littleroot town?"

I put it bluntly."To be honest, It sucks."

He jolted, probably in shock, but he was used to stuff like that."Really? I hope the place I'm moving to is better than that."

I shrugged my shoulders."You'd probably never see us again."

We were finally at the edge of the grass of the route, and headed in. He looked confused."What do you mean?"

A white figure, slowly appeared in front of us."Nevermin-IT'S A SHINY RALTS!"

Wally looked around, and was blind as a bat."What where?"

I immediately replied "Right in front of you, you doofus." If this kid didn't see it, I would have caught it already.

"Really? Oh, wow! Let's go Zigzagzoon!" The Zigzagzoon, which was apparently on his neck, didn't want to move. I smacked the Zigzagzoon and said "Get that Ralts, or otherwise, your Wally's starter."

The Zigzagzoon ran for his or her life and tackled the little light blue Ralts. The Ralts uttered a scream, and then quickly growled.

Wally coughed, and then said with the softest voice I've ever heard ever ,"Go Poke ball!" He threw it as best as he could, and it looked like it was not going to reach ralts. But apparently it did reach the ralts, and the ball was shaking. And it slowly shook three times.

I screamed."Damn!"

While Wally on the other hand was celebrating. "Yay! Azure, look, I caught it~!"

And then the last thing I thought would happen, happened. Wally took out his shiny ralts, but it wasn't shiny.

"Whaaaa-"

Wally smiled."See Azure, it's a ralts~!"

I grabbed him by the throat and lifted the sickly kid up a bit."What the hell did you do to it?"

He shook his head, as best as he could. "I didn't do anything!"

I let him go. It was probably a hack or cheat of some sort. We quickly headed back to Petalburg city when Wally said he had to go, like now.

Wally started yelling at the top of his lungs."Bye Azure~ Bye Norman~!"

"Do you really have to go?"

"Azure, Wally's family's looking for him everywhere. It's a miracle that they haven't checked here yet."

"Alright then, Wally let's shake hands on meeting again."

Wally started coughing. He nodded and shook hands with me and then slowly walked out.

"Weren't you going to ask a question?"

I yawned."I forgot about it."

Norman sighed and rouged through Azure's hair. "I see you got a Pokemon. May I see it?"

I smiled and put his hand away from my hair."Sure, check out my entire party~!" I threw Ralts, Poochy and Trik out of their Poke balls.

Norman squat down, to get on their level and gave them each an Oran berry. He then handed me a packet of Oran berries. "You'll be needing these."

"Thanks."

"No problem, isn't that what dads are for?"

I silently nodded.

"Anyway, kiddo go on ahead to Rustboro city. I'll be cheering on from here! And when you get your first 4 badges, come see me."

I started walking out of the gym and gave a wave to Norman. Let's go get that first gym badge~!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The lost, and Murky forest

A team aqua grunt started screaming."Get lost kid!"

I immediately replied in rebuttal. "What! Excuse me, dude, but have you seen a Shrimoosh anywhere?"

The man right next to me pointed "He's the one that stole it!"

I stood next to him in wonder."He is?"

The team Aqua grunt yelled. "Damn, they found out! Let's get them! Poocheyana!"

I threw my poke ball in the air, like most contest people do."Oi! Poochy let's kick this guys ass!"

Poochy came out, unaware of his surroundings in the Rustboro forest, and immediately got stuck in a bush nearby. The other Poocheyana howled.

Poochy struggled through the bush, and managed to get out. The two Poocheyana were literally dog fighting, when the Aqua grunt ran and the Poocheyana ran with him.

But he dropped something very important. The Devon Goods~!

-A hour earlier-

"Someone help!" A young man, about the age of 21, wearing a tattered green coat was on the verge of crying. Azure managed to get through the route leading to this dumb forest, and after this forest was a simple bridge to Rustboro city. She heard the young man's plea, and went his way.

Azure was straight to the point."You good?"

The young man replied almost instantly. "No! My Shrimoosh is gone, well stolen, also with the Devon goods!"

Azure sighed. She knew him well, after all the times she played Pokémon Emerald. He was the same man, who was going to give her the repeat ball, and eventually give her the job to go to Slateport city, and Dewford town to meet Steven~. Azure smiled and said "I'll help you." She gave her hand, in return for his.

-Now-

"Thank you so much! I was supposed to deliver these Devon goods to the president, and I was afraid I would have lost them! Thank you again!" He started walking away.

Azure ran to catch up, but he was running too fast, like the NPC he was. "Wait! Don't you need your Pokémon?!"

He stopped, and bowed to thank me. "Nope, I think I'm fine."

"What do you mean, fine? You're going to get yourself killed, if you don't have any Pokémon with you!" Just then a Wurmple tried to throw a cobweb, but Poocheyana tackled it, and it fainted.

"I'll be fine. See ya!" He scurried away.

Azure sighed. What was up with that guy? She then saw a couple trainers, and destroyed their Pocket Monsters without a problem. She then, saw the magical daylight, after that murky forest. It was like a new day.

A random NPC stopped her."Wait there!"

Azure sighed. "What is it this time?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~ Berries Galore~!

A young lady with a Wailmer pail, ran towards me."Wait there!"

Azure sighed. What is it this time?

"Would you like a berry? There not poisonous."

I screamed. This person doesn't know how to advertise."WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

The girl smiled."Well, I'm just clarifying any doubts you have, if you want to feed it to your Pokémon." I then snatched the random berry that was in the girl's hand, and threw Poocheyana out of his Poke ball. I then told him to open his mouth, which he didn't want to do, so I opened his mouth myself. I now had dog drool, or wolf drool all over me, and I shoved a berry in his mouth. Of course he was angry, and tried to bark in retaliation, but was chocking in the process.

As I was laughing away, Poocheyana was still choking, and was about to croak, and die. The berry lady did CPR on Poocheyana, and he was good to normal.

The lady looked at me like I was crazy. "You're a rookie trainer, aren't you?"

I looked at her with my ultimate face of sarcasm. "Well, how did you know?"

She sighed. "Well, you're not supposed to feed it to Pokémon just with one gulp. It'll obviously choke, just like you're Poocheyana. That's why I gave it to you, to try it out, or least cut it. Anyway, come with me." She grabbed my hand, and we started walking through a berry patch.

"Woah, where are we going?"

The NPC grabbed my hand even harder."It's called the Berry house."

"Berry house?"

"Yea."

The trip was mostly in silence, but then I realized, that I never got her name! "Hey... what's your name? My name's Azure."

"Name's Yui, and were here." I obviously zoned out, and I bumped into a huge house which smelled like plants. In fact, to put it into simpler words, there was a greenhouse right next to it. Yui didn't let go of my hand, and instead held it harder, as we walked inside. She let go of my hand, and was suddenly full of enthusiasm. She yelled "Welcome to the berry house! I will ask you, Azure will you help me?" Before I could even make the slightest movement of approval, she continued.

"Now, you say, what can I help you with, correct? I need you to take this Wailmer pail, and these berries, and spread the joy of berries throughout the majestic land of Hoenn! Now, I ask, Azure, will you help me?" She then handed me a Wailmer pail, which was apparently full of unlimited water, and a ton of Oran, and Sitrus berries.

I nodded in approval, because I was scared of her wrath if I said no. Her hand was torture itself, so I couldn't even think of what she would do to me if I said no. I gave a fake smile and said "Yes, I'll help spread the joy of berries to the majestic land of Hoenn."

She then hugged me, and gave me some snacks, as part of her hospitality. She then asked, if I wanted to stay the night, but I kindly refused. I then hugged her and said "I'll get a Pokenav later, so just wait, and I'll get your number."

She nodded, and I left. Off to Rustboro city~!


End file.
